Bambietta Basterbine
|image = |race = Quincy | age = |gender = Female | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = |affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Stern Ritter "E"Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 11 | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 490 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter, with the designation "E". Appearance Bambietta is a relatively petite and young girl with long, dark hair. Her attire is a variation upon the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, as well as knee-high boots and black stockings.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 10 She also wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Juhabach, she and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, before traveling to Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, she and the other Stern Ritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Gleefully massacring a number of Shinigami, Bambietta is stopped by Captain Sajin Komamura, who remarks upon a little girl being in the enemy army. However, she immediately retorts that since even a dog could become captain, Soul Society must be desperately short of soldiers.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 11-12 With the arrival of Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, Komamura unleashes his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, only for it to be stolen by Bambietta's unnamed device.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 10-15 When Komamura later rallies a number of Shinigami with a rousing speech citing Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's recent actions, she questions how this was possible, given that they were on the verge of death just moments ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 11 Equipment Medallion: Bambietta possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Bambietta used it to take Sajin Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Powers & Abilities Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta is capable of concentrating both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of an ornate and rather short broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese dao, with a forked blade in the style of Zulfiqar. Using this sword, she is capable of bifurcating multiple Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with apparent ease. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter